INTS Courses at UY
Category:Uralikan Yliopisto Here is the current list of courses coded INTS (International Studies) at Uralikan Yliopisto. These are offered by the Department of International Studies within the Faculty of Humanities. NOTE: Any class devoted to the general studies of one particular alliance that is not contained within another department (As those pertaining to alliances like FOK!-Alliance (Dutch), Valhalla (Nordic Studies), Sparta (Classical Studies and Greek), The German Empire (German Language and Literature) and so forth would be) are always listed under INTS. 100-level courses INTS 100 - Planet Bob INTS 110 - Developing Cross-Cultural Understandings 200-level courses INTS 200 - The Alliance: The Basic Building Block of Robertian Society INTS 220 - Robertian Vexillology: Understanding Planet Bob's Flags INTS 250 - The Anatomy of the Robertian Treaty 300-level courses INTS 300 - The Order of Light: Uralica's Other Alliance! INTS 301 - The New Pacific Order INTS 302 - The New Polar Order INTS 303 - The Independent Republic of Orange Nations INTS 304 - The Multicolored Cross-X Alliance INTS 305 - Global Alliance and Treaty Organization INTS 306 - The Phoenix Federation INTS 307 - The Viridian Entente INTS 308 - Ragnarok INTS 309 - Farkistan INTS 310 - The North Atlantic Treaty Organization INTS 311 - Mostly Harmless Alliance INTS 312 - Goon Order of Oppression, Negligence, and Sadism INTS 313 - The Orange Defense Network INTS 314 - The Order of the Paradox INTS 315 - The Green Protection Agency INTS 316 - Old Guard INTS 317 - The Brigade INTS 318 - Mushroom Kingdom INTS 319 - The Global Order of Darkness INTS 320 - The Templar Knights INTS 321 - Echelon INTS 322 - The Democratic Order INTS 323 - Regnum Invictorum (formerly Invicta) INTS 324 - United Purple Nations INTS 325 - Imperial Assault Alliance INTS 326 - Nueva Vida INTS 327 - Global Democratic Alliance INTS 328 - League of Small Superpowers INTS 329 - World Task Force INTS 330 - North Atlantic Defense Coalition INTS 331 - Greenland Republic INTS 332 - R&R INTS 333 - Random Insanity Alliance INTS 334 - Monos Archein INTS 335 - The Federation of Armed Nations INTS 336 - The Legion INTS 337 - The Siberian Tiger Alliance INTS 338 - Silence INTS 339 - The New Sith Order INTS 340 - The Grand Lodge of Freemasons INTS 341 - iFOK INTS 342 - The Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics INTS 343 - Libertarian Socialist Federation INTS 344 - The International INTS 345 - Imperial Assault Alliance INTS 346 - The United Sovereign Nations INTS 347 - The Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations INTS 348 - The Order of Righteous Nations INTS 349 - Umbrella INTS 350 - Noteworthy Defunct Alliances: National Alliance of Arctic Countries INTS 351 - Noteworthy Defunct Alliances: LUEnited Nations INTS 352 - Noteworthy Defunct Alliances: Coalition of Defensive States INTS 353 - Noteworthy Defunct Alliances: Global Organization for Liberty and Defense INTS 354 - Noteworthy Defunct Alliances: /b/ INTS 355 - Noteworthy Defunct Alliances: Grand Global Alliance INTS 356 - Noteworthy Defunct Alliances: TDSM8 400-level courses INTS 400 - The Christian Coalition of Countries INTS 401 - Carpe Diem INTS 402 - Ordinary Men Fighting Giants INTS 403 - Nusantara Elite Warriors INTS 404 - We Are Perth Army INTS 405 - The Resistance INTS 406 - Alpha Omega INTS 407 - The Fifth Column Confederation INTS 408 - Old Guard INTS 409 - The League of Shadows Treaty INTS 410 - The Green Old Party INTS 411 - The United Blue Directorate INTS 412 - Genesis INTS 413 - The Dark Templar INTS 414 - World Federation INTS 415 - 1 Touch Football INTS 416 - Veritas Aequitas INTS 417 - The Centurion Brotherhood INTS 418 - Ubercon INTS 419 - Boards Alliance of Protectorate States INTS 420 - Dark Fist INTS 421 - The Royal Order of Confederate Kingdoms INTS 422 - Wolfpack INTS 423 - \m/ INTS 424 - Molon Labe INTS 425 - Poison Clan INTS 426 - The Guru Order INTS 450 - Noteworthy Defunct Alliances: Goon Order of Neutral Shoving INTS 451 - Noteworthy Defunct Alliances: The Republic of Allied Defenses INTS 452 - Noteworthy Defunct Alliances: Genmay INTS 453 - Noteworthy Defunct Alliances: Golden Sabres INTS 454 - Noteworthy Defunct Alliances: Atlantis INTS 455 - Noteworthy Defunct Alliances: Orion INTS 456 - Noteworthy Defunct Alliances: League of United Armenians INTS 457 - Noteworthy Defunct Alliances: Confederacy of Imperial States INTS 458 - Noteworthy Defunct Alliances: Sons Of Liberty In Defiance INTS 459 - Noteworthy Defunct Alliances: The Confederation of Organized Nations INTS 460 - Noteworthy Defunct Alliances: The Auric Armada INTS 461 - Noteworthy Defunct Alliances: Zenith INTS 480 - Selected Topics On Alliance Culture INTS 490 - Directed International Studies INTS 499 - Honours Thesis 500-level courses INTS 500 - Trends In Alliance-Building INTS 510 - Directed Readings: The Orders INTS 520 - Directed Readings: Blue Alliances INTS 530 - Directed Readings: Aqua Alliances INTS 540 - Directed Readings: Orange Alliances INTS 550 - Directed Readings: White Alliances INTS 560 - Directed Readings: Black Alliances INTS 565 - Directed Readings: Green Alliances INTS 570 - Directed Readings: Purple Alliances INTS 575 - Directed Readings: Maroon Alliances INTS 585 - Directed Readings: Other Alliances INTS 595 - Thesis Research INTS 599 - MA Thesis 600-level courses INTS 699 - PhD Dissertation